


Melting into You

by JediDryad



Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [27]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: I Jedi - Michael A. Stackpole, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Academy Trilogy - Kevin J. Anderson
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artoo ships it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sith ghosts aren't so scary after an orgasm, but we knew that already, february fluff, fixit fic, look at us having a conversation and everything, loving smut, resolving tension, romantic confessions, smutty realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad
Summary: InDark Apprentice, Exar Kun melts a holocron while Luke is accessing it and he deals with it alone. InI, JediArtoo goes and fetches Corran from the academy lounge where he and Mara and the other students are talking to Cilghal, and Corran gives Luke a pep talk after seeing the melted holocron.Based on my belief that if Luke needed help and Artoo entered a room that contained both Corran Horn and Mara Jade, he would definitely choose Mara, I have written a version of events where Mara comes to investigate instead of Corran. I find it much more satisfying, and I hope you might too.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Melting into You

Mara followed Artoo Detoo as he trundled down the halls of the Jedi Academy on Yavin. When the droid had rolled into the common lounge with a worried whirr and twitter, she’d nearly signalled him away to bug Horn or someone else. She and Skywalker had had a rough week and she wasn’t particularly interested in his instructional wisdom at the moment. Besides, Cilghal’s account of recent galactic events was making her realize how trapped and out of touch she really did feel at this place. She didn’t need Skywalker picking up on that and lecturing her on the importance of looking inward or something like that.

But that little worried warble was out of character for the astromech. He was typically curt, sassy, rude, or coy - sometimes all at once. This quiet worry implied something was terribly wrong, so she let him lead her to Skywalker’s suite where she was instantly overpowered by the acrid smell of burnt plasteel, and the sight of Luke Skywalker, staring like a stone monument over the smoking puddle.

“Artoo, close the door.”

The droid complied with the order.

“Skywalker. What happened?”

The first time she asked, it was as though he hadn’t heard her. He just kept staring.

Fierfek!

After a second call went similarly unanswered, Mara crossed the room and sat down on the sleeping pallet across from him. She shifted so she was directly in his line of sight.

“Luke.”

She placed a hand on his shoulder and he startled slightly. He blinked and she knew he was actually looking at her now.

“What happened?” she asked, “What melted?”

He closed his eyes.

“Holocron.”

“Shavit!”

He nodded and seemed to zone out again.

“Artoo,” she called, “Did you see what happened?”

The doid beeped an affirmative and broadcast a holorecording with no sound. 

Mara watched as Luke interacted with a figure in Jedi robes, and then he was flung backwards onto his bed as the floating plasteel melted into a puddle.

After that, she saw Luke’s eyes blow wide as he stared into the middle distance. He looked terrified. Then he dropped his head towards the floor and slumped into the pose she’d found him in.

“What did you see?”

She squeezed his shoulder and he blinked and shook his head again, trembling under her hand.

“Luke, you’re shaking. What did you see?”

He swallowed.

“It was the ‘dark man’. Gantoris’ dark man. Kyp’s. I knew that’s who it was. Siosk- Baas told me Exar Kun was his apprentice and that Kun murdered him.”

Luke was breathing heavily.

“He killed his master.”

“That’s very much the sort of thing a Sith lord would do.” Mara agreed.

“There was a vision.” 

The shaking started again.

“He came back. I was downstairs. He reached out a hand. It hurt. I felt like I was being pulled out of my body, like my spirit was being forcibly separated from my heart and brain. I could see myself lying on a slab. Empty.”

He dropped his head.

“It’s going to happen.”

Mara lifted a hand to his other shoulder and applied just enough pressure that Luke looked up at her.

“We both know that’s not how visions work.”

Luke nodded and glanced over at the puddle.

“This whole thing is such a mess.”

Mara sighed and smiled wryly.

“At last he admits it.”

“At last? You’ve been here 5 days.”

“Hmm, felt longer.”

Luke dropped his head forward.

“I can’t do this Mara. I can’t make this place work. I can’t do it alone.”

“You’re not alone.”

“Of course, ‘Yoda and Obi Wan will always be with me’.” He rolled his eyes and bitterness flooded from his tone and his sense.

She shook him slightly.

“That’s not what I meant.” she scolded.

“Wait, do you think being the only living jedi means you have to spend all your time with holograms of old records, and the ghosts of warriors from a long gone era? Do you think they’re the ones who can relate to you? Is that why you’re acting only half human?”

“I’m what?”

She rolled her eyes.

“You’re acting half human, all pithy obscure riddles, and solitary evenings drifting around the temple like some sort of spectre. It’s not like you.”

He snorted.

“And you know what’s like me?”

She could do without the snarky comments.

“Fierfek! You’re so oblivious, Farmboy”

She leaned in and caught his lower lip between hers. The kiss was quick but firm and punctuated by a light, pointed nip.

She started to pull back, heart pounding with the realization of the line she’d crossed, when Luke’s arms came around her like a vice, hauling her against him and kissing her fervently as though she might disappear if he stopped.

He deepened the kiss and swallowed her whimper of pleasure as he tugged her down onto the bunk with him. They entwined their bodies as he tangled his tongue with hers and threaded his fingers into her hair.

Luke whispered her name as he plied kisses down her neck. Mara arched against him. His touches igniting her passion. They both sought out the heat building between them, the fire they’d been ignoring for too long.

It was in an impulsive frenzy that they tugged at one another’s clothing until they were both free. Mara let out a long gasp of pleasure as Luke skin slid against hers and he slipped smoothly inside her. Then they were sleek bodies moving together as one.

Mara clung to Luke’s back as he moved inside her. She left small crescent nail marks in his skin as spasms shook her body with his every thrust. She writhed under his movements knowing she’d never have been happy with a place in Luke’s life that didn’t include this pleasure, this aching intimacy that surpassed physical gratification.

“Me neither.” he whispered in response to her unspoken thoughts, and he kissed her again, gasping as she tightened around him and pulled him deeper inside her.

With a possessive growl, he shifted and pulled up enough to pin her arms next to her head and press her down into his pallet. He wriggled her legs onto his shoulders and drove into her again, at a pace that carried them both away from themselves until there was nothing left but that sea of ecstasy that had beckoned from the beginning.

Luke collapsed on top of Mara with a sigh of contentment, dropping sloppy kisses on her shoulder before rolling to the side and bringing her with him. He flipped his blanket over them and hugged her close.

She sighed and luxuriated in the sensation of melting into him. The rightness of being pressed against Luke’s naked body as they drifted in the afterglow filled her with a contentment she never expected to feel in this life or any other.

“You’re right.” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

Mara smiled and dropped her lips to a convenient patch of skin.

“I was surprised. I thought you were smarter than that.”

“I am.” He chuckled and caught her hand in his, kissing it before twining his fingers with hers, 

“I definitely am.”

She squeezed his hand and shifted slightly so she could hear his heartbeat against her ear.

“No one is going to be ripping your soul out of your body, Luke. I won’t let them. And your students won’t let them either. I don’t care what kind of ancient Sith Lord it is. You and I have outlasted two of them already - and they were still alive at the time.”

“We’ll figure this one out. Maybe even before he melts another holocron.”

Luke squeezed her hand gratefully.

“Is it too early for me to tell you I love you?”

She shot him a quizzical glance, craning her neck so she could meet his gaze.

“Not at all. Isn’t that what I just said?”


End file.
